so Many Heartbreak
by wingabristiel666
Summary: A misunderstanding can lead to disproportionate consequence. SamxDeanxCasxGabriel. So many dif people. so many Dif heartbreak.but... love?


"gabe, my Bro," said castiel The angel. "gabe i need yur help w/ something."

"haha," the trickster laughed, "What is It That You Want, cas"

"well," castiel began, his eyes shyly downcast. he murmured something.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" shouted gabriel, turning into a megaphone.

"i need your assistance in getting a d8 with a human!" cas blurted. his cheeks lit up,

like someone had stuck christmas lights in his mouth and plugged them into an electrical outlet.

"lol." gabriel "it's about time you hooked up with Dean!"

"is not DeaN..." castiel corrected.

"it's YOU!" casteal said and poofed trickster into a human.

"oh mg you did not just do that" human said, could not believe.

castell always wanted to go out with grab, except angles going out with angels is kind of embarrassing, unlike angelxhuman.

anelg kid kissed his bro on the mouth to mouth. "i love u"

human was shocked! how could he not have noticed!

this whole time he thought cas wanted dean, but that was not the case.

"but will D be heartbreak?" asked gabriel, looking a bit heartbroken himself at the thought of losing his brand new fresh lover.

"n," answered cas. "he has many women and many beer, also Sam who is the brother of D ean." he put his face on gabriel's face, romantic.

"o, they are together, i'm forget, haha" gabrie said! they shared a nice kiss.

but wait, this wasn't right! this excersize of brotherly wanton wasn't what gabriel desired. he pulled his lips away from his still-angel brother. "this isn't right."

castiel was instantly as a downtrodden deer in headlights. "wh-what do you mean, this isn't right? has anything ever felt as right as this before?" gabriel opened his mouth to rebuke but was interupted with a "no. nothing will ever feel as right as this moment."

"i'm in love with dean, cas."

suddenly a thousand knives of pure disbelief rained upon and shattered the heart of castiel the angel.

castiel's heart was literally shattered and needed a mend. "we'll switch," he said with determination and teleported himelf and his brother to the winchesters' Cheap Gritty Hotel of the Week.

"omg" dean "cas why"

"we need to discuss with u something of great import," cas said gravely! "my heart is broken where is sam"

"sam's in the shower dean said"

cas ran off to the shower and to sam. he needed some1 to cry with

"soooo dea n wassup" gabe asked like a silly little school school "teehee"

dean was frigging out "what u want jackass" before he could finsih insult gab killed dead

"cas im in the shower? excuse me?" sam sayed when castiel jump in. his anger dissolved when he saw the angel's face. "ru oak? what's the mattR?"

sighing, cas "i don't want to talk about it, but sam i have a question"

Sam Winchester finished washing his chocolatey prettypretty boy hairs and turned off this shower water. "ok"

"will u go out w/ me"

"but i louve my bra" sam said

"i know you're partial to your woman's underwear but please"

"oh ok then"

they walkd out of the shower in luv but then saw dean dead on the couch.

"TRICKSTER WHAT DID YOU DO. :/" sam and cas were somewhat upset

"i meant to kiss him i swear"

SIGH NOT AGAIN!" shouted sam in an angry way because he was mad.

"clam down, i'll bring him back," gabriel consoled. "on one condition."

"i dont have time for your games gabriel i'm sick of this!" sam said desperate

"it isn't a game, it's love, that's why we were kissing"

sam and cas heartbreak another time

"what u want bitch" sam ask

"thats just it" trickster say "i want u all to be my beaches"

cas forget he turn trickster human so trickster cannot bring back dean

"i love all of u" gabby continue, danube across the room "i want u all to luv me, 2"

"you sick bastard" sam said sick then make out with gab

&so castiel alone, he pat dean on the spikes. "u dide in vein..." and he watch gabe n sam make out, kissing, and he is alone.

"cas would u mind" asked sam and pointed to floor

"yes actually everything is going wrong n i cant find god" castiel pouted and upset. "i just wanted u 2 love me gabe" crying, suddenly the ocean

"uh dude" gab said "i want u ALL 2 luv me he winked" that means u 2"

cast was so happy! they all had a 3sum makeout session without moving dean body.

"ur wrong, cas" gayb said in hed "dean's dead bought usall 2gethur 4evur"

"SURPREES BITCHES IM ALIVE" jumped up dean! "was a trick on all of u!"

"DEAN" shouts sam Winchester and hugs his brother, lifts him off the ground, but no kiss beause his new bfs gabe n cas "dean i missed u so much omg" and crying

"sammy" shouting dean" o sammY"

"dean"

"sam"

"cas did u..." gabeirel started...

"n" answer cas

"than how?"

"i was NEVER DEAd"! dean say i was alive! trick u all!"

"god dammit" gab sed. laff trak.

"bro not cool bro" cas said then punch by every1.

"do i need 2 kill u 4 real 4 ever1 2 luv m3 gab

"probz not we canal b luv" dean "i wanna join party"

"sam wasn't sure what too thnk of this"

"sam ur thinking out loud again" dean reminded "bro what is ur problem don't u want to be love"

"2much" answers sam "i am get overwhelmed, dean why u would do this 2me, promised to protect me forever"

"sam, we can make this work," castiel assured.

"im not a mormon i can't do this" sam

"i am" dean say "moron i mean and if u not moron i need divorce"

"what NO! SAM SCREAMED"! WE CAN MAKE WORK"

gay just wantd sex not feelings

cast needed feelings but also liekd sex

so many dif people, many dif preferences

"wait i don't want feelings?" gay wonder "but feelings are because why this happen" in first place!

Gary didn't know who to feel emotion

Cast decided he was done with this shit. "I'm done with this hogwash," he announced to the group. "This group of lovers... isn't going to work out anymore."

Gary was in shock. "Wait, but, no! You can't do this to me! I've worked so hard for us all to be one big, loving, happy family! Unlike ours!"

Sam and Dean shared a glance of concerned understanding. They knew what it was like to be in love with a same member of a destroyed family. They knew all too well...

But joining two terrible families together and having sex all day just wasn't feasible.

It wasn't going to happen.

And... Gary knew this. He knew it all along.

But did that mean he shouldn't've tried?


End file.
